You Can Sing Forever
by FloBlume1730
Summary: Lily und Blacky haben beide ein Ziel: Sie wollen Musicalsängerinnen werden, schaffen sie es nach Essen auf die Folkwang Universität für Künste? Halten sie den langen Weg durch? Was hält die Zukunft für sie bereit? Lest selbst.
1. Prolog

„Kommst du endlich? Wenn du so lange brauchst können wir nicht mehr tanken! Und der Tank reicht nie im Leben bis nach Essen!" trällerte meine beste Freundin Blacky und ich sah von meinem Koffer auf, der auf dem Bett meines Kinderzimmers lag.

Ich war in Tränen.

„Blacky! Ich kann mein Armband nicht finden!"  
>Sie rollte nur mit den Augen.<p>

„Es ist an deinem Handgelenk Lily."

Ich schaute dort hin und fing an zu kichern.  
>Das Armband, das ich die letzte halbe Stunde vergeblich gesucht hatte war dort.<p>

Mit einem Ruck hob ich den kleinen Trolli vom Bett und ging runter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Blackys und meine Familie bereits warteten sich von uns zu verabschieden.

Mein kleiner Bruder Christopher hatte den Arm um Blackys Schwester Beate gelegt, und die beiden flüsterten sich gegenseitig Dinge ins Ohr, die ich nicht wissen möchte.  
>Es ist schon leicht eigenartig, wenn dein kleiner Bruder mit der Schwester deiner besten Freundin geht.<p>

Die beiden lösten ihre Umarmung und Blacky und ich verabschiedeten uns von unseren Familien.  
>Ich bekam sogar ne Umarmung von Chris! Und meine Mutter hat geweint, was sie nie tut.<p>

Nachdem ich mich von unserem Hund Cooky verabschiedet hatte, gingen wir zwei raus und verstauten meinen Koffer in unseren lila Honda.

Es war ein alter Gebrauchtwagen gewesen, den wir für 3000 Euro gekauft haben.  
>Er war nichts besonderes, aber er war trotzdem unser ganzer Stolz obwohl wir ihn Schrotti getauft haben.<br>Blacky setzte sich ans Steuer und ich warf mich auf den Beifahrersitz.

Als wir die kleine Sackgasse in der ich 17 einhalb Jahre meines Lebens verbracht hatte winkte ich noch mal meiner Familie, die sich vor dem Haus versammelt hatte.

Wir hatten fast 3 Stunden Fahrt vor uns, also beschloss ich meinen iPod an die Stereoanlage anzuschließen, die mein Vater für uns eingebaut hatte.

Wir waren auf dem Weg nach Essen.

Um an der Aufnahmeprüfung der Folkwang Universität der Künste teilzunehmen und somit Musical-Sängerinnen zu werden.

Nach etwa 2 Stunden, als wir in Köln angekommen waren machten wir eine kleine Pipi- und Kaffeepause, die aber nur 10 ging es weiter. Aus Köln raus auf die Autobahn zurück.  
>Bei der Autobahnabfahrt in Richtung Düsseldorf gab unser Schrotti, der uns trotz seines Namens noch nie Probleme gemacht hatte, den Geist auf.<p>

Blacky schaute total geschockt und motzte nur rum, dass dies an der Abfahrt zu Düsseldorf läge, was sie, als waschechte Kölnerin immer tat. Düsseldorf die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben.

Ich sah sie nur verzweifelt an und fragte: „Was machen wir jetzt? Wir müssen in 2 Stunden in Essen sein und bis der ADAC kommt dauert das bestimmt Stunden!"

Sie seufzte: „Logisch denken… entweder wir bleiben hier und verpassen die Abschlussprüfung oder wir fahren per Anhalter und lassen Schrotti zurück."

„So leid es mir um unseren Schrotti tut… finde ich wir sollten per Anhalter fahren.", sagte ich nach kurzer Überlegung und wir stiegen aus und holten unser Zeug aus dem Kofferraum, holten alle Gegenstände aus dem Auto und demontierten das Nummernschild, um kein Bußgeld zu erhalten.

Wir stellten uns also an den Rand der Autobahn und zuerst streckte Blacky den Daumen raus.

Zehn Autos fuhren vorbei, bis ein Auto anhielt, in dem eindeutig gekifft wurde. Wir wurden gefragt wo wir denn hinwollten und, ganz zu unserem Anti-Raucher Glück, mussten die beiden Insassen die Düsseldorf Abfahrt runter.

Ich stellte mich hin und streckte den Daumen raus. Ich hatte die Autos nicht gezählt, die an mir vorbeifuhren, aber es waren weniger, als bei Blacky, erzählte mir diese später. Es hielt ein Auto an, aus dem mir ein Mann entgegen grinste, der mich vorallem wegen diesem lüsternen Grinsen stark an meinen Sportlehrer der 11. Klasse erinnerte.

Er fragte wohin ich wollte und ich antwortete „Ähhm ich… nicht mit Ihnen." Und wollte mich wegdrehen, aber der Mann hielt mich fest und wollte mich ins Auto ziehen. Ich schrie und schlug wild um mich Blacky stand schon bald da und versuchte mich weg von dem Mann zu ziehen, allerdings ohne großen Erfolg.

Ich dachte schon, es wäre vorbei, hatte schon mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet, als ein Auto hinter unserem Schrotti auf den Standstreifen fuhr und anhielt.

Der Kerl, der mich in sein Auto ziehen wollte lies los und fuhr so schnell davon, dass wir uns das Nummernschild leider nicht mehr aufschreiben konnten, woran wir in diesem Moment auch ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht hätten.

Aus dem anderen Auto hörten wir eine uns bekannte Stimme rufen „Hey wollt ihr bei uns mit fahren? Wo müsst ihr denn hin?" und Blacky antwortete nur „Nach Essen zur Folkwang, falls Ihnen das was sagt."

Eine weitere Stimme lachte „Natürlich kennen wir die… kommt steigt ein"  
>Wir sahen uns an und gingen zu dem Auto, doch als wir sahen, wer drin saß trauten wir unseren eigenen Augen nicht…<p> 


	2. I Need A Hero

I Need A Hero!

Autorin: Lily-has-a-Dream  
>Musicalsänger<br>338 Worte  
>T<br>Inspiration: Les Misérables

Als ich die Männer in dm blauen Opel Astra erkannte fiel mir die Kinnlade runter.  
>Am Steuer saß Veit Schäfermeier, der Winnietouch und einer meiner Lieblingsgrafen aus Tanz der Vampire und Fredrik Wickerts, der Kleineste der Guys sing Dolls und mein zweit Lieblingsalfred.<br>"Wo wollt ihr denn hin?", fragte uns Veit grinsend.  
>"Nach Essen... zu der Folkwang Univ-", begann ich doch Fredrik unterbrach mich:<br>"Oho der Nachwuchs... wir wollten sowieso grade nach Essen... springt rein."  
>Nachdem wir unsere Koffer verstaut hatten stiegen wir ein und schnallten uns an.<br>Veit fragte uns, ob wir Musik hören wollten und Blacky grinste:  
>"Wenn ihr einen iPod-Anschluss habt bin ich für Lilys... die hat ganz tolle Musik!"<br>Ich musste kichern und schloss den iPod an.  
>Es ertönte ein Lied, das den Beiden sehr gut bekannt war.<br>Es war "I Need A Hero"* aus Flashdance, allerdings nicht von Bonnie Tyler sondern von den Guys sing Dolls gesungen.  
>Die beiden Mitglieder dieser Gruppe lachten und wir alle sangen mit.<br>Gleich im Anschluss kam "Wie lang uns bleibt"* aus "Children of Eden".  
>Nach ungefähr einer weiteren Stunde Fahrt kamen wir an der Folkwang Iniversität an.<br>Veit erlaubte uns, fürs erste die Koffer im Kofferraum zu lassen und Fredrik, den wir Freddie nennen durften, erzählte uns, dass die beiden uns zur Aufnahmeprüfung begleiten würden.  
>Auf uns warteten drei Tage Aufnahmeprüfung, während denen wir in Freddies und Veits Gästzimmer schlafen durften, da die Beiden in Essen und wohnten und uns nicht in ein Hotel ziehen lassen wollten.<br>Nach drei Tagen Vorsingen, -tanzen und -spielen wurden die Übriggebliebenen in einer Aula versammelt und uns wurde mitgeteilt, dass es vier Leute geschafft hatten.  
>Der Prüfer verkündete die Namen. Es waren ein Oliver Müller, eine Monika Schmidt, Blacky und... eine Lila Kraufmann.<br>Ich sank in meinem Sitzt zusammen... Ich hatte es also nicht geschafft.  
>"Entschuldigt... ich glaube mir ist ein Fehler unterlaufen", sprach der Prüfer, nach einem Räuspern, das auf Stille folgte.<br>Es schien fast als würde es keine Lila Kraufmann zu geben.  
>"Sie heißt nicht Lila Kraufmann, sondern..."<p>

~Chapter Finished~  
>I need a Hero: http:  www .youtube. com / watch ?v= AtbOEvMwfos  
>Wie lang uns bleibt: http:  www .youtube. com / watch ?v= D_N551jh8uc


End file.
